


Just Let Me(Please, I'm Desperate)

by ahga_cutie



Category: GOT7
Genre: A/B/O verse, Alpha Im Jaebum | JB, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Dirty Talk, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Omega Yugyeom, Porn With Plot, i cry at the lack of omega yugyeom fics, im not decieving you like most fics out there, im not lying, jb just wants to bang, just doing God's work, overly independent yugyeom, there needs to be more omega yugyeom fics out there, this is omega yugyeom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 12:25:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11104527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahga_cutie/pseuds/ahga_cutie
Summary: What is an alpha to do when he lives with an overly independent omega?





	Just Let Me(Please, I'm Desperate)

**Author's Note:**

> I am back! With a yugbum smut this time. No sad sad here. Just dirty dirty. So warning warning.

Jaebum just about had enough. 

You would think having an omega as a roommate would be all fun and games, but Jaebum’s current situation was quite the opposite. He was living with an omega by the name of Kim Yugyeom and he had not been claimed yet. How that was possible, Jaebum had no idea. All he knew was that Yugyeom was a very independent omega who did not want to give in to the whims of an alpha. And Jaebum was just that. An alpha. 

Now, Jaebum respected Yugyeom’s opinion and didn't claim Yugyeom. And it was pretty easy, except for when Yugyeom would go into heat. 

When Yugyeom went into heat, he always kept himself locked in his room, trying, but always failing to be quiet. So, whenever Yugyeom was in heat, Jaebum would always try to leave the dorm, but sometimes, he doesn't have anywhere to go and Jaebum is not about to sleep in the hallway. So Jaebum always locks himself in his room, rutting into his hand and biting his lip to the point it would bleed, holding back the urge to break into the younger's room and dominate him. 

But now. 

Now, he had enough. 

He's been living with Yugyeom for almost 2 years now and he could not continue to bear this any longer. 

So now, Jaebum found himself knocking on the omega’s door, wanting to talk. 

“Yugyeom, can we please talk?”

Jaebum heard a bit of shuffling and whispered mumbles before the door opened and there stood Yugyeom in an oversized shirt and jeans. 

“Yes hyung?”

“Umm, can we talk in the living room?”

“Sure.”

Yugyeom nodded and walked out of his room, following Jaebum down the hallway and into the living room. Yugyeom sat himself on the couch, gazing up at Jaebum confusedly when he realized Jaebum wasn't sitting down. Jaebum shook his head as he stayed standing, rubbing his hands together, “I'll stay standing.”

Yugyeom nodded as he waited for Jaebum to continue. 

Jaebum sighed as he didn't know how to go about this. He couldn't just flat out say, ‘Hey, so like, when are you going to let me claim you.’ That would ruin any trust Yugyeom had in Jaebum. If he had any. 

“So, we've been living together for almost 2 years now.”

Yugyeom nodded as if to confirm Jaebum’s statement. 

“And, I just wanna know. Do you trust me?”

Yugyeom seemed to be a bit taken aback at the question but answered nonetheless, “Of course I do hyung. You respected my decision and didn't force yourself on me.”

Jaebum nodded, feeling much more relieved at Yugyeom’s answer. 

“Well, why don't you let me help you?”

“What do you mean?”

Jaebum sighed, preparing himself for Yugyeom’s outburst. 

“Why won't you let me help you when you're in heat?”

Yugyeom quickly stood up from the couch, glaring at Jaebum. 

“You know why hyung.”

“Isn't it painful to go through on your own? I can help you! I can give you what you need!”

“I don't need that! I'm doing perfectly fine on my own!”

“No you're not and you know it!”

Yugyeom screamed in frustration before storming off to his room, making sure to shove Jaebum on his way. As soon as Jaebum heard the door to Yugyeom’s room slam closed, Jaebum groaned out in frustration, pulling at his hair and knocking the items off from the coffee table, the glass vase that was holding flowers crashing and shattering against the hardwood floor. Jaebum then walked to the door and slipped on his shoes and coat, storming out of the dorm to go cool off before he broke more stuff. 

When Jaebum returned, he found that the glass shards had been cleared from the floor, the water mopped up and the flowers placed into another vase. Jaebum sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, regretting doing such a thing and having Yugyeom clean it up. Wanting to apologize, Jaebum walked into the direction of Yugyeom’s room, but the closer he got, he could hear clear moans. Jaebum groaned and tossed his head back as he gripped onto the doorknob, trying to clear his lust filled mind. Jaebum could feel himself already hardening at the sounds Yugyeom was making. A distinct smell of strawberries and arousal making it's way to his nose. Jaebum growled and tore his hand away from the doorknob, bolting into his room and slamming the door, quickly locking it and making his way onto his bed, ripping off his clothes as he felt like he was burning. Ripping away an alpha's privilege to pleasure an omega was like living with no internet connection. 

Jaebum quickly took hold of his now hard and leaking cock, throwing his head back and groaning as he began to quickly fist himself. Hearing Yugyeom’s moans aided into Jaebum spilling all over his hand and bed, chest heaving as sweat dripped down his chin. 

He was going to have to do this for a week. 

A whole week of pure torture. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Two weeks later, Jaebum was sat on the couch in the living room, watching TV when Yugyeom approached him and sat next to him, timidly tapping Jaebum on the shoulder. Jaebum turned to look at him, eyes questioning as he asked Yugyeom what was wrong. Yugyeom bit his lip before finally speaking up, tightly shutting his eyes and gripping onto Jaebum’s arm. 

“I thought about it and I accept.”

“What do you mean accept?”

Yugyeom sighed, “I mean, I'll let you help me. The next time I'm in heat.”

Jaebum pulled away from Yugyeom, looking at him with wide, unbelieving eyes.“Are you serious!? You're not joking are you!?”

“Ahhh! I'm not joking hyung! I'm being serious!”

Jaebum cautiously sat next to Yugyeom, grabbing and holding onto his hand. 

“Yugyeom, look me in the eyes and sincerely tell me, without wavering, that you're serious.”

Yugyeom gazed up at Jaebum and stared him in the eyes, voice unwavering as he said, “Hyung, I'm serious. I really do want you to help me on my next heat.”

Jaebum gulped and nodded, letting go of Yugyeom before abruptly standing up, already making his way toward his room. 

“Okay. Okay. Okay.”

Jaebum kept on repeating the word as he walked into his room, softly closing the door. Yugyeom couldn't help but scoff at Jaebum’s reaction but he couldn't stop the fond smile from making its way onto his lips. 

(Jaebum, on the other hand, was practically jumping in joy, happy that Yugyeom finally seemed to break away from his independent attitude and trust him enough to ask such a thing. Also he could finally bone Yugyeom, something he had been dreaming for since 2 years ago.)

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

A month after Jaebum got Yugyeom’s consent, Jaebum came home exhausted from classes. He tossed his backpack onto the couch and walked into his room, closing the door behind him and changing into some pjs, collapsing onto the bed as sleep quickly took over. 

An hour into his sleep, he was disturbed by someone pulling desperately and insistently on his arm. Jaebum made to shove the hand away when he heard Yugyeom calling out to him. 

“Jaebum-hyung. Help. Please.”

Hearing the younger’s pleading whisper, Jaebum quickly woke up and sat up straight, looking at Yugyeom with worried eyes. 

“Yugyeom? What's the matter?”

“I need you hyu…” Yugyeom’s eyes rolled back as he shuddered, an unrestrained moan coming off his lips. 

Now that Jaebum was wide awake and aware of his surroundings, he realized that Yugyeom had just gone into heat, the smell of strawberries and arousal filling the room.

“Shit.”

Jaebum whispered before he pulled Yugyeom close to him, crashing their lips together in a crazy, heated mess. Yugyeom moaned into the kiss as he gripped onto Jaebum’s shirt, the kiss all wet and tongue. Jaebum pulled away from the kiss to breathe and growled lowly when he saw a string of saliva connected between their lips. Jaebum ducked down to suck at Yugyeom’s pale expanse of neck, biting and licking all over Yugyeom’s neck. 

Yugyeom cried out as he crawled onto Jaebum’s lap, rocking himself against Jaebum. Jaebum took a firm grip on Yugyeom’s ass, roughly kneading it as he bit down onto Yugyeom’s shoulder. Yugyeom cried out in pain mixed with pleasure, taking a hold of Jaebum’s face, pushing it up to face him and diving down to kiss Jaebum. Yugyeom was breathing heavily against Jaebum’s mouth as he continued rocking himself on Jaebum. Jaebum could feel that Yugyeom’s boxers had become wet from self-lubrication and Jaebum growled as he threw Yugyeom down onto his bed quickly crawling to be on top of him. 

Jaebum quite literally tore Yugyeom’s shirt in half, throwing it off to the side before ripping off his boxers, running his hands up Yugyeom’s legs until he reached mid-thigh where it was wet. Yugyeom shuddered as more slick rushed out of him, bucking his hips up to get some friction. 

Clearly not wanting to waste any time, Jaebum stripped himself of his clothes before ducking down to kiss along Yugyeom’s thighs, rubbing at Yugyeom’s hip while licking up the slick on his thighs. Yugyeom moaned as his legs seemed to spread on its own, gripping at the sheets. 

“Ahh-ha. Jaebum…”

Jaebum nearly lost it as he heard Yugyeom draw out his name in a breathy moan. 

When Jaebum finished licking up Yugyeom’s slick, he slowly inserted a finger, pushing in and out while occasionally curving his finger to brush against Yugyeom’s prostate. Yugyeom had his eyes tightly shut and his mouth slightly open, releasing soft whimpers as saliva began to run down his cheek. Jaebum bit his lip at the sight, wanting to savor the feeling of all this. 

As Jaebum began to insert a second finger, he began to place kisses and hickeys along Yugyeom’s outer and inner thighs. 

“Ahhh, hyung, please hurry.”

Yugyeom sighed as he felt Jaebum insert a 3rd finger. Jaebum began to slowly pump his fingers in and out of Yugyeom’s hole, reveling in the way his fingers easily slid into Yugyeom’s hole. Jaebum began to quickly pump his fingers in and out of Yugyeom’s hole, brushing up against his prostate. With his free hand he ran his fingers up Yugyeom’s abdomen until he reached his nipples, brushing his fingers across them. Yugyeom let out a choked moan as he arched his back off the mattress, tensing up as he came without warning all over his stomach. 

Jaebum continued to finger-fuck Yugyeom through his high before pulling out his fingers and licking them clean, making eye contact with Yugyeom. Yugyeom shuddered as he whimpered, “Please, hyung. I need you. I need your knot.”

Jaebum cooed as he nudged his nose against Yugyeom’s neck, placing soft kisses, “I know baby. I know. Don't worry.”

Jaebum continued placing soft kisses all over Yugyeom’s neck as he slowly inserted himself into Yugyeom’s hole till he was fully sheathed. 

“Ah. God Yugyeom. You're so ahh.”

Yugyeom whined as he wrapped his arms around Jaebum’s neck, lifting himself up to bury his face into Jaebum’s neck. 

“Go hyung.”

Jaebum grunted as he pulled out until only the tip was buried in Yugyeom's hole before pushing back in, repeating the motion until he developed a steady pace. Yugyeom bit down onto the curve of Jaebum’s neck, releasing restrained whimpers and moans. 

Jaebum nudged Yugyeom as he began to quicken his thrusts, “Don't do that baby. I want to hear you. Will you let your alpha hear you?”

Yugyeom groaned as he withdrew from Jaebum’s neck, collapsing back down onto the bed. 

Jaebum kept his thrusts sharp as he quickened the snapping of his hips, the sound of skin slapping against skin filling the room. Yugyeom arched off the bed as he closed his eyes, letting out a loud wanton moan. Jaebum groaned as the headboard began to slam against the wall, his knot making itself known. Yugyeom now let out rapid whimpers and moans as he felt Jaebum’s knot begin to catch itself against his rim. 

“Oh hyung! Jaebum. Please give me your knot!”

Jaebum smirked as he snapped his hips at what seemed to be an almost impossible speed. 

“Does my baby want it? Does my baby want to be filled with my pups?”

Yugyeom began to cry, tears forming at the corners of his eyes from the all too good pleasure. 

“Yes! Yes please! Give me your pups! I want it so badly! Ah!”

Jaebum took hold of Yugyeom’s cock, quickly tugging on it to match his thrusts. Jaebum groaned as he buried himself deep into Yugyeom, rocking his hips as much as he could, his knot swelling to its maximum. Yugyeom cried out as he came, the hot liquid spurting out of him in lines, covering his stomach and Jaebum’s hand. Jaebum growled lowly as he rocked himself one more time before stopping, tackling Yugyeom’s lips with his as he came inside Yugyeom, Yugyeom whining as he felt Jaebum’s cum fill him up, coming out in big spurts. 

Jaebum continued to roughly kiss Yugyeom until he had to pull away due to lack of oxygen. Yugyeom took in big breaths as he felt Jaebum’s cock twitch inside him, still releasing sticky cum. Jaebum sighed as he collapsed on top of Yugyeom, quickly trying to catch his breath. Yugyeom contentedly sighed as he looked at Jaebum, running his fingers through Jaebum’s dampened hair. 

A moment of silence passed before Yugyeom spoke up, voice hoarse, “Thank you.”

Jaebum sighed as he grabbed Yugyeom and rolled him onto his side, Yugyeom wincing as he felt the knot tug at him a little. Jaebum nudged his forehead against Yugyeom’s before whispering back, “What for?”

“For being patient with me. For understanding,” Yugyeom softly chuckled, “It must have been hard for you. With me having to go through heat and all.”

Jaebum groaned, “You don't even know. Do you know how much willpower I had to use to stop myself from pouncing on you!? God, my hand really doesn't compare to this.”

Yugyeom slightly smacked Jaebum’s arm.

Jaebum only grunted as he pulled Yugyeom close, not minding the stickiness between them. Also, they couldn't move away from each other even if they wanted to. They were gonna be tied together for a while but Yugyeom didn't mind. Especially Jaebum. 

And just like that, they fell into a deep slumber, a smile on Jaebum’s face as he finally got to bone Yugyeom and claim him as his and forever his. 


End file.
